I Want a Thomas!/Transcript
Opening * (Walt Disney Pictures Logo Starts) * (BBC Films Logo Appears After) * (Screen Goes Black) * (Film Starts With The Song “Amazing“ By Huey Lewis) * (The New York City Panning Against The Camera, The City Continues) * (The People In The Street Speaking and Talking, The Cars On The Road Roving, The Cats Meowing, The Song Plays Continuely, The Missy Cat Walks Properly) * Missy: I Miss My Husband, So Much (Continues To Walk Into Box in Labor) * (The Song “Amazing” Continues Playing, The Rain Starts) * The Young Owner: It‘s Okay Missy, It‘s Okay (Pets Missy) You’re Gonna Be Alright. * Missy: So Much For That, Little Owner. (Drifts to Sleep) * (The Song “Amazing” Continues To Play Over The Music, The City With Rain, The Night Begins, The Howling, The Cricket Sounds and The Cars Roving Slightly Till The Song Ends) * The Young Owner: My First Casserole. * Angus Foxworth: I Know How, Miss Owner. * The Young Owner: I Owned This One, A Human Call. * (The Song Ends) Thomas is Born! * (One Morning) * Missy: I Have Seen The Kittens Born, I Am. (Sees Her Kittens Born) * The Young Owner: Gosh, It’s An Orange Tabby! * Missy: What Male Orange is Gonna Name It? * The Young Owner: Thomas? I Like To Call Him Thomas. * Missy: You're Right, His Name is Thomas. * The Young Owner: I Know Right. * Missy: Yeah, He is a Total Baby Kitten That I Ever Seen. * Robb: (Arrived) Missy, Your Kittens Are Born. * Missy: I Know, How He Is? * Robb: Thomas! * Missy: I Know Which How He Is. * The Young Owner: I Wish You Do, Missy. * Missy: Yeah, You Are. * The Young Owner: Thanks. * (Walks Suddenly) New York * (Next Day) * The Owner: Missy! You Are Here. * Missy: Coming, Sweetie. * (Missy Comes To Her House and Feeds It With Hard Food) * The Owner: Thank You. * (The Owner Walks to Angus Foxworth’s Bedroom) * Angus Foxworth: What’s Up, Miss? * The Owner: I Have To Take Care of Missy. * Angus Foxworth: Oh. Yeah I Am Happy About You. * The Owner: Yeah, Me Too. * Angus Foxworth: I Am a Cousin of Jenny Foxworth. * The Owner: I Know What’s Extremely, It Was Warm and Soft, I Knew I Mentioned The Shows That I Watched. * Angus Foxworth: Yeah, Young Thomas is Returned By. * The Owner: The New York! * (Next Day at New York) * Robb: I Knew How You Are? * Missy: I Made It. * Robb: I Know. * Missy: What a Point, Let’s Try! * (Robb and Missy Cross the Sidewalk To The Box) * Robb: We Made It! * Missy: Now We Can See The Kittens! * (Sees Baby Thomas and His Siblings) * Missy: Awww... * Robb: He Was Cute. * Missy: He is Amazing. * Baby Thomas: (Wakes Up) Mom? * Missy: Thomas? Is That You? * Baby Thomas: Yes, I Am A Kitten. * Missy: You Can Talk, Son, You Can Talk! * Baby Thomas: I Know, I Am Nice and Kind. * (Later Then) * Robb: Ready? Worked On * Missy: Go! * (The Race Begins With Her Son, Thomas in 2 Minutes) * Robb: Thomas Won! * Baby Thomas: Let’s Do This! * Missy: You Rock! Let’s Work on The City! * (In 8 Minutes of Missy and Thomas Learning Tricks, Crossing The Sidewalk and Playing Games) * Robb: Great Job of Being The Game Sport! * Missy: I Know I Am Ready. * (Night, New York) * The Owner: I Meet Jenny at The Sidewalk. * Angus Foxworth: Yeah, You Are Cool as Rock. * The Owner: I Can Be Hungry. * Angus Foxworth: Me Too. * (They Walk To The Kitchen) * The Owner: Let’s Go. * (Morning) * The Owner: I Am At The Breakfast. * Angus Foxworth: What A Caused. * The Owner: I Let Someone Go Overwhere. * Angus Foxworth: Okay. Let’s Go! Young Days * (Next Day) * Young Thomas: (Licking His Paw) * Missy: Hi, Thomas. Good Time, Baby Lost In Farthing Wood Sadie The Samoyed Thomas Find Thomas Scared of Animals/Befriended by Mister Green/Happy Cat Tryouts In The Field/Hefty Under Way/Badger and Mole Time for Life/The Farm Blue Fox Escape Talk Talk! I Need a Friend, Fox Little Eyes On Me Go Fetch, Fox! Thomas and The Kids! Category:Transcripts